


The New "Make A Client Smile" Spa Handjob Service

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [12]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Cumshot, F/M, Facial, Gentle Fdom, Lube, Massaging Table, Playing with balls, Slippery Handjob, Sucking On Tits, Touching Her Ass, cum on face, gwa, masseuse - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: A beautiful woman presents to you a list of services that this spa offers. The spa offers 5 different services, but the one that interests you the most is the brand new "Make A Client Smile" handjob service. You will be the first ever client to try it, which gets you something special. Read the script below to see what :)
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372





	The New "Make A Client Smile" Spa Handjob Service

**Author's Note:**

> This script was written by an ADULT (me) and is meant for ADULTS ONLY. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes and improvements to the script are welcome.

Hello Sir, welcome to our wonderful spa, where we make sure that every single client receives the relief that they rightfully deserve.

We offer massages, baths, and much more. Here's the full list of our services.

[Sound of some paper, as you're supposely giving the client the list]

Please make sure that you take a look at every service, before you make a choice. You might be missing out on something better otherwise. I strongly recommend reading the full description for each of them aswell. Alternatively, I can explain to you what each service is for, if you would prefer that.

Yeah? No problem.

So the first, and also the least expensive service on our list, is "The Quick Massage". As you may have already guessed, it's exactly what the title suggests; a quick massage. It's about 15 minutes long and includes only a back massage. It also excludes having the permission to touch your masseuse or see any of her body. It is mainly meant for people who are very busy and don't have the time to stay with us for too long, for example businessmen.

Hm? What's that Sir?

Yes, the permission to touch and see your masseuse's body is indeed granted in our other services, but we will get to them a little later.

The second service on the list is "The Normal Massage", which is a little more expensive. That one is 45 minutes long. The masseuse takes care of your whole body and also uses a special oil, which is good for skin. This is not in the description, but I would like to add that our clients tend to get an erection during the massage, and I want you to know that it's perfectly fine. You should not feel ashamed when that happens. We understand that you can't win with the nature.

The third service is "The Special Massage". This one is a little pricy and is one of our client's favorites. The reason it's called "special" is because it grants you the permission to touch and see your masseuse's body. The massage is also a little different, because besides hands, the masseuse will also use her naked body to massage you. Some of our masseuses are generous and also like to use their lips, and plant gentle kisses on your neck, ears, chest, and other body parts. It's worth to mention that all of our masseuses are really gorgeous, which is part of the reason why the price is alot higher than for "The Normal Massage".

The fourth service is a hot shower or bath with a masseuse of your choice. She will clean your body with soap and massage you at the same time, while you're looking at her sexy, naked body. Our playful masseuses might tease you and flirt with you, but don't expect anything more. Also surprise; you are allowed to put soap on her and massage her aswell afterwards. It's up to the masseuse whether you can or cannot touch her private parts though. It is possible that your masseuse might want to go even further with you if she likes you, but like I said, don't expect it. 

And now the fifth and the last service on our list, is a new and the most expensive one. We called it the "Make A Client Smile" service. It's-

Huh?

Oh why we called it like that? Well, let me explain what it's about first. 

Basically, our client gets to choose which masseuse he would like to make him smile. And by making a client smile, I mean making him feel good. And by that, I mean taking care of his sexual needs.

Yes, you heard me right Sir, I said sexual needs.

What exactly will the masseuse do? Well, for now, we only offer a handjob. But it's a very good handjob. Our masseuses know a ton of handjob techniques and will make sure that the fun lasts for awhile, so that it's not quick and done. Also, you can request for your masseuse to either get naked, stay in what she was wearing today, or dress in one of our sexy outfits, which you can take a look at on another list of ours. 

You can totally expect dirty talk and lots, *lots* of comfort. Optionally, if your masseuse allows it, you can ejaculate on her face, breasts or ass. Remember though, you *have* to ask her for the permission, before you do any of that.

Is it prostitution? I suppose it kinda is.. but not exactly. We're not selling ourselves afterall, just offering a professional, balls-draining handjobs. Most of the time, you won't get such treatment from your girlfriend at your house, let's be real. And the fact that our masseuses show their sexy bodies? I don't see a problem with that. I don't know about other people, but to me, a woman's beauty should be looked at and praised by everyone. I don't mean all women should be walking without clothes now obviously, only those who want to shouldn't be shamed for it, in my opinion. To me a woman's body is a mind-blowing art made by nature, which shouldn't be hidden.

One of the main reasons why we are offering this service now is because here at our spa, we know how hard life can be for some people and we believe that everyone deserves to be happy. We cannot help anyone with their personal problems of course, but sometimes all a person need is a few words of appreciation and pleasure, to make them smile and make their day better. And that's exactly why we offer this service. 

The price is pretty big right now, but that's due to the fact that it's brand new and no one has tried it yet, as we only started offering it today. Right now it's a very exclusive and luxury service. The price will go down with time for sure though.

Do you have any more questions, Sir?

Okay. So, does any of our services interest you?

The "Make A client Smile" service? Are you sure? 

Alright then. Since you will be our first ever client to try this new service, we will give you a permament price discount for all of our other services. Except for the "The Quick Massage" and this one.

Why? Because this is a big moment for our spa and.. you will be a part of this big moment, so we would like to thank you that way.

Can I please take the list back from you now Sir?

[Sound of some paper, as you supposely take the list and put it away]

Thank you.

Now, like I said, you're our first client ever to try this service. That means I myself get to give you your first experience.

[Giggle] No Sir, I'm not kidding. It's a special ocassion, and I'll happily take care of you today.

Now, I'm not a masseuse.. but I'm very, *very* experienced when it comes to this stuff, so trust me, you *won't* be disappointed. Those small, beautiful and soft hands of mine will make sure that you leave our spa 100% satisfied.

Also, I've noticed you looking at my cleavage multiple times while we talked..

Bet you wish you could take a look at my beautiful breasts, huh?

I'll let you see them.. and *much* more.. once we get to the massage room..

[Giggle] 

Don't be shy, just give me your hand..

That's it.. now follow me sweetheart..

I'll bring you to heaven..

[Pause]

Okay, this is the room. Come in, don't be nervous.

[Door shut]

Alright now please take off all of your clothes.

Yes, all of them.

Trust me, everything will feel even better if you get naked. I won't judge your body, if you're afraid of that. That's not what I'm here for. I'm here to make you feel great and I want you to be as comfortable as possible.

Huh? Oh no, you can pay for the service later, don't worry about it right now sweetie.

[Start taking off your clothes]

What's that?

Oh, yeah, I'm taking my clothes off too. You don't want me to?

[Giggle] Don't worry, I *do* want to show you my body. All of it. You seem like a nice guy and I want to give you the best experience. You deserve it.

Just take the rest of your clothes off and lay down on the massage table for me, I'll join you in a second.

[Take all your clothes off]

Alright, now first let me see what I'm working with here..

Mmm.. oh yes, that's a pretty nice looking cock you have over here..

Yeah, it's beautiful..

And wow, I just *love* how hard it is for me right now..

Is my body doing that to you?

[Naughty giggle] That's good.. that means all the working out and healthy lifestyle paid off..

Mmm, it definitely paid off.. you're harder than a rock..

Are you ready for me to touch your cock? Cause I really want to touch it the more I look at it..

[Long, seductive purr]

It seems even harder now that I'm touching the shaft with my finger tips..

Mmm.. I can only imagine how good it would feel in my wet pussy..

[Giggle] What? Just because it's not gonna happen doesn't mean we can't think and talk about it, right?

Plus.. I know it turns you on when I talk dirty..

Doesn't it?

[Long purr/moan] 

Do you like how I'm just caressing your shaft with my fingers?

Just tickling your cock a little bit..

Barely making contact..

It's driving you insane already, isn't it..

[Naughty giggle]

I really like your body by the way..

Mmm oh yeah, I do.. you're built very nice..

You're so sexy baby..

Mmm.. but what do you think about my body, huh?

I mean.. obviously you like it, because your cock is standing for me straight like a proud soldier..

But I'd just like to hear what you think about those tits and my other goodies anyways..

[Pause]

[Purr and naughty giggle] Oh you're just too sweet..

Am I really that beautiful?

Aww, thank you baby..

Here, catch this..

[Blow a kiss]

[Naughty Giggle]

Lemme take a look at your balls too..

Mmm.. they're wonderful..

I can feel how full they are..

I wonder.. when was the last time you came hm?

Really? A week ago? 

That's actually good news for me..

That means the orgasm I'm about to give you will be all that much better..

Because you know, I'm the kinda person that lives for making people happy.. so I just can't wait to bring you pleasure..

And you know what else?

I'll give you this handjob for free this time..

Yeah, you won't have to pay today.. I really like you..

I'll only ask you to spread the word about our spa to your friends, family and anyone else you know..

That's not a problem, right? I'd really appreciate it if you did..

You will? Mmm.. thank you sweetheart..

Now let me just grab the lube..

[Grab and open the lube]

And now I'm going to apply the lube to your cock.. 

It may be cold at first but I'll warm it up in no time..

[Slow slippery sounds, getting the cock all lubed up]

Mmm.. how's my soft hand feeling on your rock hard and lubed up cock?

Perfect.. so what do you say I begin to stroke it now?

Okay, I will be standing right next to you and start slow at first..

[Very slow slippery handjob sounds]

Just.. like.. this..

Up..

And down..

Do you want to grab my ass, while I'm stroking your cock?

[Giggle] No silly, I won't mind, I want you to.

Come on, don't be shy, just grab it..

I know you want to..

[Moan] Oh yeah, that's it.. good boy..

Squeeze it, caress it, grab it.. do whatever you like, while I'm slowly jacking you off..

[Continue very slow slippery handjob sounds and purr/moan for a little bit with no talking]

So, are you liking our service so far?

[Giggle] Good.. enjoy it baby..

[Continue very slow slippery handjob sounds and purr/moan for a little bit with no talking]

Let's pick up the pace a little bit now, shall we?

[Faster, but still slow slippery handjob sounds]

You like that better?

Yeah that feels so good and relaxing, doesn't it..

Keep playing with my ass baby, I like the way your hand feels on my naked body..

All of this is about you honey.. 

I'm here just to help you relax and bring you to an orgasm with my skillful hands..

So enjoy it..

[Continue slippery handjob with the same pace and moan/purr softly for a little while, with optional dirty talk improvement]

[Stop handjob sounds]

Hold on, let me turn to you now so you can play with my tits too.

Here, touch my gorgeous tits baby..

[Gasp in shock] Oh shit, didn't expect you to grab them like that..

No, it's good, it's awesome.. play with them however you want, they're all yours..

[Moan] And I'll get back to working with my hands..

[Begin slippery handjob sounds again, faster pace now, not slow but not super fast neither. Also moan more intensively now with occassional gasps maybe since the listener is supposely playing with your tits]

Oh I love how hard you're squeezing those.. Tits..

[gasp/moan] I almost wish I could let you.. ah fuck it, suck on them baby..

Just do it, I give you permission..

[Another gasp as the pleasure is getting more intensive]

Ohhh fffuck yes.. just like that..

I'll use both hands on your cock now to give you a proper handjob..

[Continue slippery handjob sounds, the same pace but you could make the slippery sounds louder if you can. Also continue to moan in pleasure for a little while]

[Stop handjob and moaning]

Okay, let me get on the table now..

Just like this, riiiight between your legs..

I'm gonna stroke you just like you deserve to be stroked now..

And I want you to look at my beautiful face as I put it very close to your cock..

I'll also stick my ass up in the air for you, so you can look at it too..

Here.. just like this..

Do you like that view?

Good..

Mmm.. and are you ready for those hands of mine to drain those balls baby?

If you say so..

Here we go..

[Begin fast and possibly even louder slippery handjob sounds. Moan seductively/breath faster as it's quite a workout for hands]

Oh that's it baby, that's it..

Feel my hands squeeze that cock..

Watch how my hands are twisting and going up and down on your length..

Enjoy the slippery sounds that your lubed up cock and my hands are making together..

Look at the sticky mess that I'm causing down there..

Look at my sexy ass, tits, face, legs.. all of me..

[Continue fast and and loud slippery handjob sounds. Continue moaning seductively/breathing faster for a little while with optional dirty talk improvement]

Are you getting close for me?

Hmm, alright then.. let's give your cock a little break then and play with those balls a little bit too before you burst..

[Stop handjob]

The professional in me just *cannot* skip that part.. I need to give the balls some love..

[Slow slippery sounds, gently play with balls]

Mmm.. such a beautiful pair of balls..

We will just massage them for a little bit..

Maybe tickle you under the balls a little bit too..

Let your hard cock calm down for a moment..

[Continue slow slippery sounds, gently play with balls and purr or moan softly for a little bit with optional talk improvement]

Beautiful, beautiful balls..

I just can't wait to empty them though..

So much of that delicious cum is just chilling in there..

I wanna cause an eruption.. and take all of your sperm on my pretty face..

I think we both want it actually..

Shall I finish you on my face now baby?

Yeah? You want me to stroke that cock even harder than before and milk all of that cum right out of you?

Mmm.. alright then..

Let me just get more lube first..

[Get lube, open it, put some on your hands and close it]

[Rubbing lubed up hands together]

Perfect.. I'm ready.. are you?

Let's do this..

[Really intensive, fast and loud slippery handjob sounds. Also moan/breath faster for about 1 min with optional dirty talk]

Oh that's it baby I can feel it coming come on.. give it to me.

Shoot all of that creamy sperm right on my pretty face.. 

Give me a huge facial cumshot.. just like they do in porn..

Here, I'll countdown from 1 to 5 and I want you to cum on five, okay?

1..

2..

3..

4..

And..

Come on, do it!

5! Cum cum cum! All over me!

Oh yes yes, give me all of it!

More more more!

[Stop handjob and give a long moan/purr in satisfaction]

Fuck yes..

Such a good load..

Look, you almost covered my whole face!

[Giggle]

Fuck, you even got some in my eye..

No it's fine, it's fine..

Mmm.. it's just what I wanted..

But, this isn't about me anyways.. tell me how it felt for you to finally burst on my face?

Amazing? Heh.. I'm glad you liked it baby..

Does that mean I can expect you to soon visit our spa again?

Well then, I'll be happy to give you handjob and take all of your cum on my body anytime you want..

Maybe next time you will cum on my ass?

[Giggle]

What's that?

Oh yeah, you can have me again..

I'm not supposed to be giving massages or handjobs here.. but I can, for you..

Just consider yourself special..

But remember, you will have to pay on your next visit..

I'm sure you now know it's worth the price though, right?

[Giggle]

Thank you for trying out our service.. cutie..

[Kiss]


End file.
